El trato
by neverdie
Summary: El cataclismo ocasionado por Ala Muerte asola el mundo, mientras la tensión entre la Alianza y la Horda crece cada día. Todo indica que el desastre es inevitable, a menos que se tomen medidas drásticas. El mundo necesita un héroe que no tenga miedo de hacer lo que haga falta Illidan.
1. La locura que te invade

Capítulo 1: La locura que te invade

La muerte era oscura, oscura y vacía, oscura, vacía y aburrida, y podría seguir añadiendo una infinidad de y a todo, pero eso no cambiaría lo que en el fondo la muerte es sobre todo lo demás; es solitaria. Un inmenso vacío donde no hay nada y no puedes ver, oír, sentir, oler, o degustar nada, simplemente puedes recordar por la eternidad lo que en vida eras, hasta que finalmente no queda nada de ti y tu alma se vuelve una cascara vacía.

Así comienza nuestra historia, en algún lugar vacío en la infinidad del espacio se encontraba el alma de quien alguna vez fue uno de los seres más poderosos de todo Azerot, Illidan Stormrage antiguo campeo de los elfos de la noche, antiguo soberano de los devastados restos de Draenor. Ahora era una simple alma, habitante más en es infinito vacío llamado muerte.

-¿Deseas regresar?

En la más profunda oscuridad, se escuchó una potente voz la cual lleno el infinito vacío.

-¿Deseas regresar?

Más que una pregunta, parecía una petición. Sin embargo el cazador de demonios no respondió, o mejor dicho ignoro por completo lo que él había escuchado.

-¿Deseas regresar?

En esta ocasión si hubo una reacción del guerrero, su alma se agito levemente entre la oscuridad, solo para perder el interés segundos después. No había escape a la muerte, no eso era mentira, él sabía que si había una forma de escapar de esa infinita oscuridad, pero él prefería la muerte a tener que servir a ese maldito rey Exanime, como uno de sus siervos no muertos.

-¿Deseas salir?

La voz se escuchó una vez más y como si toda la oscuridad hubiese sido ahuyentada, dejando a Illidan rodeado de una luz cegadora.

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunto pero no obtuvo la respuesta que hubiese querido.

-¿Quieres vivir?

-No, prefiero quedarme en la oscuridad por la eternidad antes de servir a alguno de los siervos del rey Lich como un muerto viviente

La voz de Illidan sonaba tan grave como su dueño la recordaba, y por un momento sintió deseos de llorar de alegría al tener alguna sensación en sus 5 sentidos.

-El Rey Exanime está muerto- La luz disminuyo un poco, y el cazador de demonios pudo observar una figura-Sin embargo Azerot está lejos de estar a salvo, un nuevo mal se ha despertado y los actuales campeones no disponen del poder de enfrentarlo-

-Ni yo el de comparármeles… ¿Por qué le pides ayuda a un traidor, que fracaso en matar al Rey Exanime y no a los héroes que lograron triunfar donde yo falle?

-Porque te conozco, y sé que en ti aun brilla el deseo- Una mano como el agua toco el pecho del cazador-Y la furia.

El cazador de demonios gruño mientras de su cuerpo una luz roja era extraída lentamente.

-Tomare esto como mi pago por tu nueva vida…ahora despierta, ¡saborea tu existencia una vez más!- Y todo se oscureció repentinamente.

Illidan había regresado al mundo de los vivos, pero sus primeros minutos vivo, fueron una experiencia de lo más extraña.

Un inmenso dolor pecho, en sus pulmones más específicamente, hacían que pensase que estos estuviesen llenos de algún tipo de líquido muy desagradable, el cual tocio con ganas, al abrir sus ojos, estos le ardieron casi tanto como el día que el fuego de los demonios los calcino, sus oídos se llenaron de cientos de sonidos que su cerebro trataba de reconocer, podía sentir como su piel era quemada con el sol y congelada con la sombra.

El despertar de la muerte fue agonizante, todos sus sentidos bombardeaban su cerebro con cientos de miles de impulsos diferentes, haciendo imposible que su cerebro reconociese todos, provocándole una inmensa jaqueca.

-¡Maldita sea no recuerdo haber aceptado unirme a tu causa!

Grito apenas tuvo la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo, sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta.

Illidan estuvo tirado sobre la verde hierba durante varias horas, lentamente sus sentidos se tranquilizaron haciendo que el dolor de su cuerpo desapareciese, sin embargo no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para pararse o la voluntad de intentarlo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más planeas estar allí tirado?- La voz le pertenecía a una hermosa elfa, una muy joven casi una niña.

-¿Eres tu quien me revivió?

-Podría decirse que si- La chica toco con sus diminutas manos la piel del cazador de demonios-Espero no te moleste las modificaciones que le hice a tu cuerpo, pero no quedo mucho de tu cascara mortal

Illidan gruño con duda.

-Tu cuerpo fue quemado por Akama y tus cenizas lanzadas al vacío, Maiev clavo tu cabeza en una lanza a mitad de tierras de fuego, y bueno...como que varios animales se alimentaron de ella.

Lejos de molestarse con esa declaración Illidan rio de buena gana, se nota que sus enemigos no dejaron nada de él, nada más que un mal recuerdo.

-¿Por qué yo?- Illidan se sienta dolorosamente, con la intención de ver mejor a su benefactora.

-Cuando vas a la guerra, es natural busques los mejores guerreros posibles con el fin de ganar-La chica le sonríe con malicia- Lo mismo se aplica cuando necesitas cazar algo, y tu mi amigo, eres por mucho el mejor cazador de demonios que haya pisado alguna vez este mundo-

Illidan se permitió una sonrisa orgullosa, en agradecimiento por el alago, mientras examinaba a la elfa con la vista.

-Eso era antes, esto es ahora- Levanta un brazo-En este cuerpo no soy mejor que un campesino, toda la fuerza que tuve en vida, ya no está, ya no soy Illidan el cazador de demonios, el traidor, o ninguno de los otros títulos por los cuales puedas conocerme-

-Eso es verdad, Illidan murió, murió hace mucho, pero eso no importa, ahora tu eres mi creación- Una mano fantasmal recorre el cuerpo de Illidan-El cuerpo en que tu alma habita ahora es mi creación personal, y puede que sea diferente al que poseías antes en muchos aspectos, además de que el poder de los demonios ya no está tan presente. Pero no pongas en duda mis acciones tan pronto, mi poder te alimentara al igual que el pacto que te dio Sargeras, el fuego de tus cuchillas quemara tanto o más que antes a tus enemigos.

-Y que quieres a cambio de este "regalo". Es obvio que no es un agradecimiento por mis buenas acciones del pasado.

-Deseo que des caza a mis enemigos.

-¿Y cuáles serían estos?

-Demonios obviamente, para que sino querría un cazador de demonios-La elfa lleva sus manos al pecho y una brillante luz roja ilumina los alrededores-Y este es el pago que tome de tu alma.

Illidan levanto una ceja mientras veía la extraña luz, su cuerpo podía sentir un agradable calor preveniente de esta, además de que al tratar de alcanzarla con una mano, sintió un extraño vacío dentro de él.

-¿Qué es esa luz?

-Algo que no necesitaras más-La luz regresa dentro del pecho de la elfa-Yo la guardare en mi cuerpo hasta el final de este mundo así que no te preocupes. Juro estará seguro conmigo.

Illidan sintió curiosidad pero no ahondo en el tema, lo que sea que fuese esa extraña luz él lo descubriría de una u otra forma, de momento podía contentarse con sentir la picosa sensación de la hierba en su piel.

-¿Por dónde debería comenzar?- Pregunto el cazador de demonios mientras hacia un esfuerzo para ponerse de pie.

-De momento acostúmbrate a tu cuerpo, tenemos tiempo de sobra para comenzar la cacería-La elfa señala hacia el oeste-Te recomiendo vacías en esa dirección, podrías encontrar algunos oponentes lo suficientemente fuertes como para practicar.

-Supongo que es una buena idea-Agitando sus brazos-Creo estoy un poco oxidado después de todo este tiempo muerto.

-Está decidido entonces- La elfa se rodeada por la luz-Nos volveremos a ver pronto, ¡a sí!, antes de que me olvide, mi nombre es Midna ¡recuérdalo por favor!

La luz desaparece dejando completamente solo a Illidan, quien grita en euforia.

-¡Mírame mundo!, ¡Illidan ha vuelto! –

Tras unos segundos de euforia, el cazador de demonios no pudo evitar notar que su actitud había sido demasiado infantil y poco apropiada para alguien como él ¿acaso su cambio de personalidad tendría que ver con el hecho de haber revivido? ¿Con el cuerpo que ahora habitaba? ¿O sería algo más?

Bueno no importaba, ya fuese por una u otra razón, Illidan se permitiría estar feliz, había regresado a la vida, había escapado de esa vacía oscuridad, podía darse un respiro al menos por esta única ocasión.

…

Lo primero que sintió al despertar fue un fuerte dolor recorrerle el cuerpo, sus extremidades estaban frías como la noche, se había movido mientras dormía causando que la sangre no pudiese llegar correctamente a sus extremidades.

-Han pasado siglos desde la última vez que me moví dormida

Tyrande se froto las piernas para calmar el dolor de estas mientras examinaba la otra figura que dormía en su cama. Había pasado tantos milenios sola que le era extraño despertarse con alguien, incluso si ese alguien era el amor de su vida, con quien había soñado todas esas noches que pasaron separados.

-¿Estas bien amada mía?

Malfurion solo movió la cabeza para ver a su amada quien solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Solo se me durmieron las piernas.

Malfurion asintió y regreso a dormir.

Tyrande sonrió al ver el rostro dormido de su esposo, sin embargo y tras unos minutos de un agradable silencio, noto que sus piernas no se recuperaban de hecho casi podía jurar que la desagradable sensación de sus piernas se expandía a todo su cuerpo.

Preocupada un poco, pero sin querer preocupar a su amado por algo que bien podía no ser nada, salió de la habitación en silencio.

Afuera en el balcón ella tenía una vista clara de la luna, allí bajo los rayos blancos su cuerpo se recuperó instantáneamente.

-La luna esta hermosa esta noche, no crees amada mía.

-Lamento haberte despertado, solo, solo me dieron ganas de respirar un poco de aire fresco.

-Está bien mi amada, no hay mayor placer para mí que pasar una agradable velada contigo

Malfurion rodeo a Tyrande con sus brazos y ambos se quedaron en silencio observando la hermosa luna creciente.

-El festival de la luna se acerca, es una lástima que la guerra toque nuestras puertas también

Malfurion gruño antes esas palabras, no era agradable pensar en eso en estos momentos, pero era necesario tenerlo siempre en mente.

-Pronto partiré hacia los túmulos druídicos, el círculo de la tierra y el círculo de druidas tendrán una reunión con los dragones aspectos, Debemos encontrar una solución al cataclismo que Ala Muerte está tratando de provocar.

Tyrande asintió, estos agradables momentos terminarían pronto, larga había sido la espera y tan fugas había sido su duración.

-La luna parece distinta esta noche mi amado. Casi como si sintiese lo que está por ocurrir.

Malfurion asintió, sin embargo el momento no pudo continuar, ambos elfos de la noche pudieron ver como los rayos de la luna descendían sobre la tierra.

-Eso es una señal de Elune amado mío- Tyrande se apartó de su amado-Hay algo que desea comunicarnos.

Malfurion analizo detenidamente el rayo de luz que descendía a la tierra.

-Parece que señalar algún lugar al sur, cerca de la frontera que tenemos con Durotar-Malfurion frunce el ceño-¿Tendrá algo que ver con la guerra que está dando entre nuestras centinelas y los orcos de la Horda?-

-Partiré enseguida a comprobarlo, ¡Elune lo comanda!

Malfurion estuvo a punto de dar una negativa, pero se contuvo, el había estado dormido por más de 10 000 años, en los cuales Tyrande había dirigido a su pueblo, él no era quien para decirle a la líder de los Elfos de la noche, que hacer y que no

-Ve con cuidado mi amada, la Horda lanzara todas sus fuerzas sobre ti si ven la oportunidad de terminar con tu vida- Tyrande y Malfurion juntaron sus manos en un gesto de confianza-Que Elune te tenga en su gracia amada mía.

-A ti también amado mío.

…

Illidan recorría a grandes saltos el bosque, ya era de noche y habían pasado varias horas desde que comenzó a correr, pero la luna iluminaba con suficiente fuerza haciendo que el camino fuese una hermosa experiencia para un elfo de la noche.

Illidan ya se había acostumbrado a su nuevo cuerpo, más o menos, seguía siendo un elfo de la noche afortunadamente, aun así ahora era mucho más pequeño que antes, su estatura era casi la misma que había tenido antes de absorber el poder de la calavera de Guldan.

El recuperar la visión de sus ojos había sido toda una experiencia que el cazador de demonios, aún mantenía su acostumbrada visión astral, pero el disfrutar de los colores era una experiencia que no había podido vivir en más de 10 000 años y planeaba aprovecharla al máximo.

Su fuerza y agilidad no parecía ser diferente a la que había tenido antes, salvo por que ya no tenía pesuñas por piernas ni esas horribles pero muy útiles alas. Definitivamente lo que más extrañaba de su antiguo cuerpo eran las alas.

Aun no había tenido la oportunidad de usar magia, no por falta de tiempo sino de objetivos, él era perfectamente capaz de sentir el poder que recorría sus venas así que esperaba que su dominio de lo arcano no hubiese disminuido.

La energía demoniaca si había disminuido, a casi la mitad de lo que recordaba, pero en lugar de esa, el cazador podía sentir una nueva energía en su cuerpo, un poder incluso mayor que el que había tenido en su mejor momento palpitaba con fuerza dentro de su sangre, esperando impaciente la oportunidad de salir. Y esa era la razón por la cual no había comenzado a lazar hechizos a diestra y siniestra apenas pudo, un poder como el que sentía se merecía ¡no! Exigía un oponente digno para ponerse a prueba.

De repente sintió una explosión, y cientos de gritos interrumpieron el silencio de la noche. ¿Un oponente? ¡Por fin! su oponente no podía estar muy lejos casi podía sentir como dentro de su cuerpo las energías se preparaban para la batalla.

Enviando un poco de mana a sus piernas recito un hechizo sencillo, justo antes de saltar casi 50 metros sobre la copa de los árboles.

…

Los gritos y el fuego se esparcieron rápidamente por una pequeña aldea de humanos, en total no eran más de unos 200 campesinos y sus familias quienes eran atacados por orcos y trolls armados.

Aquellos pobres campesinos que trataron de defenderse con armas improvisadas, fueron rápidamente masacrados por los orcos armados con espadas y hachas de acero reforzado, o magos que no se molestaron en prenderles fuego.

Illidan desde lo alto de un árbol vio como solo unos 50 soldados de la Horda masacraban a la aldea sin muchas ganas de interferir, si bien se había emocionado al sentir la presencia de posibles enemigos, no se sentía muy a gusto con salvar humanos.

Con mirada analítica vio como una chica escapaba de una de las granjas cargando a su hermano pequeño, mientras su padre trataba de darles tiempo para huir combatiendo contra un orco que le doblaba el tamaño, su madre posiblemente había desaparecido minutos antes o ya había muerto.

-Supongo no es mala idea ayudar a estos granjeros.

Illidan salto desde la rama del árbol y cayó cual meteorito sobre el orco quien estaba a punto de decapitar al padre de familia. El sonido que hicieron sus huesos al romperse fue tremendamente gratificante.

Un segundo orco salió de la casa mientras llevaba la cabeza cercenada de la madre en una mano y la espada ensangrentada en la otra.

El orco vio como el elfo se paraba sobre el cuerpo de su compañero con odios y furia, no lograba comprender como un Elfo desarmado y vistiendo solo unas pocas prendas de tela había matado a un orco completamente armado.

-Raquítico Elfo, ¿crees poder detenernos?- El orco se lanzó contra Illidan espada en mano-No podrás atacar desde las sombras esta vez, maldito cobarde-

El cazador de demonios sintió algo parecido al remordimiento al ver la cabeza de la mujer ser agitada como si fuese un trofeo.

-Espero estés listo para asumir las consecuencias de tus actos.

Illidan quizás no disponía de ningún arma, y su cuerpo estaba cubierto por solo una tela ligera, aun así él no era un blanco fácil.

Evito el primer ataque con un ágil movimiento, y con una patada lanzo al orco de lleno contra el piso.

-Ahora arde- Llamas rojas surgieron de debajo de la tierra envolviendo al horrorizado orco quien solo pudo gritar de dolor al ser consumido.

Illidan observo sus manos con curiosidad, el hechizo de fuego había sido mucho más fuerte de lo que había calculado, matando al orco mucho más rápido de lo que hubiese querido.

-Gracias…extranjero…mis hijas…por favor sálvalas

El granjero se arrastraba sobre su vientre mientras apretaba con su mano las heridas que tenía, al parecer aún tenía la suficiente sangre en su cuerpo como para hablar, sin embargo eso no importaba, Illidan no era un curandero, nunca pudo aprender magia curativa, así que al hombre no que quedaban más que unos instantes más de vida.

-Las buscare- No era una promesa, ni mucho menos una obligación, simplemente había sido una frase llena de condolencias para un muerto

-Gra…gracias.

El granjero le sonrió antes de que su cuerpo cayese en un charco de su propia sangre.

-Descansa en paz humano.

Hook era el orco encargado del ataque a esta aldea, siendo desde muy joven entrenado para ser un gladiador, almacenaba un profundo odio por los humanos, odio que Garrosh nuevo jefe de la Horda había aprobado, y promovido.

-Deprisa escoria, el comandante quiere limpiemos esto antes de avanzar hasta Terrarmore- Grito Hook mientras levantaba a uno de los prisioneros que habían capturado-Lleven a todos los prisioneros al centro de la ciudad, esta escoria humana trabajara en las minas de ahora en adelante.

Los gritos de las mujeres y los niños inundaban el aire mientras los prisioneros eran separaros en tres grupos, los hombres eran subidos a una especie de carretilla donde eran encadenado por los tobillos, las mujeres y los niños eran encadenados a unos postes mientras los viejos, eran puestos dentro de un circulo.

Los hombres serian usados como esclavos en las minas y morirían trabajando allí, las mujeres y los niños serian vendidos como esclavos en algún mercado negro, los ancianos serian sacrificados en ese lugar para enviar un mensaje a la Alianza.

-Rápido, quiero a estos humanos colgados antes que amanezca, seremos unos buenos invitados y les dejaremos ver un último amanecer- Todos los orcos rieron viendo el rostro de horror de los pobres campesinos al conocer su destino.

Illidan caminaba por la aldea tras haber matado a unos 15 soldados de la horda, se sentía realizado, este nuevo cuerpo se movía de la misma forma que su antiguo cuerpo, y sus habilidades mágicas no se habían visto afectadas.

Ya no tenia deseos se seguir con la cacería, si bien los orcos habían servido para probar sus habilidades, no proporcionaban el reto suficiente como para considerarlos oponentes, así que se disponía a retirarse cuando un objeto llamo su atención.

Enterrada en la espalda de un cadáver, se encontraba una hermosa flecha hecha verde de coral.

-No puede ser-Illidan extrajo la fecha con cuidado del cuerpo-Punta hecha de conchas.

Fue por solo un momento, pero su mente logro unir los puntos, esa fecha solo podía ser una flecha de fabricación Naga y juzgando por el hermoso arreglo de esta, la flecha había perteneció a un cargo importante dentro de los Naga.

La curiosidad pudo más que cualquier otra cosa, haciendo que Illidan diese media vuelta y corriese con todas sus fuerzas en dirección hacia donde se encontraban los demás Orcos, había algo que debía comprobar.

De regreso con los prisioneros, todos los ancianos estaban crucificados en la entrada a la villa, heridos de gravedad, pero no muertos, no aun, Hook esperaba causares el mayor dolor antes de matarlos.

Sacando a uno de las mujeres de la jaula la arrastro hasta el centro del grotesco espectáculo.

-Orcos, hermanos míos el amanecer llega y con él la muerte de esta maldita plaga de humanos- Un grito de júbilo se oye-Ahora tu mujer, tu decidirás el orden en que morirán

La mujer lloro y rogo para que el orco se detuviese, pero este la callo de un golpe antes de ordenar que uno de los niños fuese colgado con los ansíanos.

-Así es como jugaremos basura, tú decides en qué orden sacrifico a estos sacos de carne o quemare vivo a tu hijo- La mujer volvió a llorar rogando piedad-Así que no entiendes verdad- Saco un hermoso y muy decorado arco de su espalda y dispara una flecha que le arranco la oreja a su hijo.

Todos los orcos celebraron la acción, mientras la mujer caía en estado de shock.

Illidan observo la acción desde la distancia, si bien siempre había considerado a los orcos como una raza fuerte y aguerrida, no los recordaba tan sanguinarios y crueles. ¿Cuánto habían cambiado las cosas desde su muerte?

-Ese arco es…, era…, le pertenecía a Lady Vashj-Los recuerdos de la naga que había jurado servirle hasta el final, lo golpearon como una fuerza superior a cualquier cosa que recuerde.

Muy posiblemente la naga había sido su única y verdadera seguidora, y ¿para qué? Todo lo que alguna vez le prometió a la naga término en una promesa vacía. Varados en tierras devastadas tratando de esconderse de la ira de Archimon. Dios casi sentía deseos de reír mientras recordaba, no le extrañase que Akama le traicionase o que Kael lo abandonase, pero sí que Lady Vashj lo hubiese servido hasta el amargo final en esa yerma roca desprovista de cualquier esperanza.

-Supongo puedo mostrar un poco de gratitud a tu inquebrantable lealtad mi querida naga matando a uno de los artífices de tu muerte- Sonriendo de medio lado salió de su escondite, y camino tranquilamente hacia el grupo de orcos.

Los orcos estaban muy ocupados riéndose de los lamentables gritos y ruegos de los prisioneros como para notar nada hasta que el elfo se encontraba a no menos de 15 metros de ellos.

-Si deseas conservar tu vida orco, más te vale me entregues ese arco- Demando Illidan

-Así que un maldito cobrarte elfo de la noche a decidido hacerse de valiente- Todos los orcos levantaron sus armas mientras rodeaban al recién llegado.

-¿Están seguros de querer hacerlo de esta forma? Si deciden huir en este momento prometo no los perseguiré.

Los orcos se rieron de nuevo, no eran menos de 35 orcos contra un único elfo de la noche completamente desarmado, el resultado era evidente.

Hook se hacerlo al elfo con confianza, listo para partirlo con sus propias manos de ser necesario

-Deja de balbucear escuálido Elfo y ruega por tu vida.

-Lo digo enserio, es tu ultima oportunidad de darte la vuelta y correr con la colla entre las piernas a las faldas de tu líder de guerra.

Illidan vio el ataque del orco, claramente este era un oponente mucho más poderoso que los orcos que había enfrentado, aunque aun así la diferencia de poder era abrumadora.

-Maldito elfo como te atreves a insultar a nuestro jefe de guerra, te arrancare esa lengua y hare que te la comas.

El orco lanzo varios puñetazos que Illidan esquivo con pequeños movimientos, tras esquivar 3 ataques consecutivos y soportar una gran cantidad de insulto, la paciencia del cazador de demonios se acabó y con un rápido movimiento le quito al orco el cuchillo que guardaba en la cintura y lo clavo profundamente en su hombro derecho.

-Ya basta de parabas-Illidan llamo a las llamas y estas respondieron-¡Comiencen a gritar!

Ninguno de los orcos se había esperado que su líder fuese derrumbado en una pelea a mano limpia, y mucho menos lo que siguió, con un simple movimiento de sus manos el elfo había invocado llamas verdes.

-Ataquen malditos ¡ataquen!- Fue la orden de su líder caído.

3 orcos se lanzaron con toda la intención de vengar a su líder, pero Illidan paro a dos con pura fuerza física, mientras derrumbo al tercero de una patada.

5 brujos orcos vieron eso como su llamada y levantaron sus báculos con toda la intención de quemar al elfo hasta los huesos, sin embargo las llamas que lanzaron no surtieron ningún efecto.

Illidan le quito el arma a uno de los primeros orcos que lo ataco, era un hacha que uso para decapitar a su compañero y robarle una espada, espada con la cual le abrió el estómago al primero.

El tercer orco vio desde el piso como sus compañeros caían muertos y segado por la furia trato de atacar al elfo, pero este solo lo esquivo con un salto antes de partirlo en dos con la espada.

Los brujos trataron de lanzar un conjuro diferente, pero no tuvieron tiempo, con un rápido movimiento de la espada orca, 3 de estos caían al piso sin cabeza.

Varios orcos quienes habían permanecido atrás por miedo a terminar quemados por las llamas de los brujos se lanzaron sobre el elfo armas en mano.

Illidan vio como al menos 10 orcos lo rodaban con toda la intención de matarlo con un ataque conjunto-No me hagan reír, ¡ustedes no están preparados!-El cuerpo del cazador de demonios fue cubierto por llamas y llamas que fueron lanzadas sobre todos sus atacantes, quemándolos profundamente.

Los pocos orcos que no fueron engullidos por las llamas trataron de poner tierra de por medio y atacarlo desde lejos, pero la agilidad del cazador de demonios superaba cualquier cosa que ellos hubiesen enfrentado antes, con movimientos rápidos extermino al grupo de orcos en cuestión de minutos. Todo ante la atónita mirada del Hook quien no podía creer como toda su unidad de asalto era reducida a nada más que cenizas, por un único elfo de la noche.

-Mo..mo.. ¡Monstruo!- Grito el único orco sobreviviente al ver como el último de sus hombres era brutalmente descuartizado en menos de un segundo.

-Es bueno ver que llegamos a un acuerdo-El orco trata de empuñar una espada con su brazo salo, pero Illidan se lo rompe sin mucho problema-Eres alguien poco colaborador ¿verdad?-

El orco lanza una patada, pero al momento que su pie toco la piel del cazador de demonios, las llamas le quemaron la pierna.

Illidan vio como el orco caía, completamente derrotado, pero pese a las profundas y dolorosas heridas que le había provocado este no había gritado de dolor.

-Eres un hueso duro de roer Ehhh… bien ya que te has esforzado en hacer esto duradero, déjame recompensarte.

Illidan sujeto al orco del brazo roto y lo arrastro al centro del pueblo donde este había ordenado crucificar a sus habitantes con la intención de sacrificarlos al amanecer.

Con un simple movimiento de su mano Illidan libero a los prisioneros, no tenía intención de ayudarles, pero dejarlos atrapados como estaban sería un desperdicio, luego siguió arrastrando al orco hacía el final de la destruida villa.

-Observa el amanecer orco, ya llega y con el llegara tu muerte, una horrible muerte, la más horrible que puedas imaginarte.

-No me asustas elfo de la noche, tal vez seas el elfo más fuerte que haya enfrentado, pero yo soy Hook capitán del 13 pelotos de guerra, al servicio del jefe de guerra Garrosh grito infernal y no le temo a nada.

-A nada ¿seguro?-Illidan sujeta al orco y le obliga a ver el horizonte-Has matado a mucha gente hoy, y en tus ojos puedo ver que esta no es la primera villa que destruyes.

-Por supuesto que no, ¿quieres saber a cuantos elfos e despellejado mientras aún estaban vivos?... ¿a cuantas elfas violamos hasta que eran incapaces de cerrar sus piernas?, ¿ehh elfo quieres saber? – Escupió el orco con odio sin embargo Illidan no se alteró.

-Eso no podría interesarme menos- Illidan sujeta el arco que el Orco llevaba en su espalda y con cuidado se lo quita-Pero si quieres hablar el tiempo que te queda, dime; ¿dónde conseguiste este arco?

El orco se sintió desconectado por unos segundos, la actitud tranquila del elfo no le daba buena espina, habia esperado poder alterarlo con las provocaciones previas y que en un ataque de ira este lo matase rápidamente, pero a este solo parecía interesado el arco.

-¿Y no vas a responder?

La mano de Illidan brillo con una tonalidad oscura y al acercarla al orco este sintió como si el fuego lo quemase por dentro.

-Lo preguntare de nuevo ¿Cómo conseguiste este arco?

El orco respiro agitadamente apenas la mano del Elfo se separó de su pecho, el orco jamás en su vida había experimentado tanto dolor.

-Yo…Yo…o..

-Si

-Fue en Outland. ese arco es un botín de guerra, se lo quite a la naga puta de Illidan.

El orco había respondido con la verdad, no lo había robado ni nada parecido, ese arco era su yo por derecho, se lo había quitado de los fríos y muertos dedos pertenecientes a la naga que servía al elfo traidor.

Illidan sonrió de forma diabólica, se levantó y arrastro al orco un poco más hasta llegar al bosque.

Luego lo lanzo a uno de los innumerables árboles que se encontraban a un lado del camino.

-Sabes yo estudie una vez para ser druida, claro que nunca logre algún logro como druida, y mi conocimiento en esa área es bastante limitado, logre crear uno o dos hechizos que hicieron que el propio Senarius temblase de miedo.

El orco no sabía que sentir, estaba claro que moriría, estaba claro que el elfo le haría sufrir más allá de lo imaginable en estos últimos segundos que le quedaban, lo que no comprendía era de que hablaba.

-Estás loco, elfo desquiciado y enfermo.

-No es mi culpa, estar mucho tiempo en ese absoluto vacío llamado muerte puede ocasionar diversos trastornos a la mente de uno-Illidan comenzó a reír de una forma desquiciada- mientras pronunciaba un antiguo y casi olvidado encantamiento, uno que le había valido la expulsión absoluta y definitiva de los druidas.

Debajo del orco las raíces del árbol comenzaron a envolverlo mientras la corteza parecía abrirse detrás de él.

-¿Que estás haciendo?

-¿No te lo dije? Esta es por mucho la más horrible forma de matar que conozco, tan horrible que solo la han sufrido 2 personas, es una agonía indescriptible que el destino tiene reservada solo para ti.

El orco trato de pelear pero sin resultado, las ramas se envolvieron alrededor de su cuerpo, clavándose profundamente en su carne, mientras lo jalaban al interior del árbol.

-AAAAAAHHHHHH.

Fue lo último que escucho Illidan del orco, antes de que el árbol se lo tragase por completo, sin embargo el orco no estaba muerto, no aun, el orco no moriría en mucho tiempo, las raíces del árbol se enterrarían profundamente en su carne, desgarrando musculo, rompiendo huesos, pero no lo matarían, ahora el orco formaba parte del árbol y este se encargaría de darle los nutrientes necesarios para mantenerlo vivo, mientras se alimentaba de su carne y sangre.

Illidan rio al ver su obra finalizada, las hojas del árbol que se había tragado al orco comenzaban a pintarse con una tonalidad roja. Y gracias a su visión espectral, podía ver perfectamente el interior, donde el orco sufriría por sus pecados siempre que el árbol viviese.

-Eso fue muy gratificante- Con sus manos acaricia el arco que le había quitado al orco- En tu memoria Vashj

* * *

Espero que esta nueva historia sea de su agrado. Cualquier comentario o sugerencia es bien recibida, siempre estoy aprendiendo con la intención de ser un gran escritor.


	2. Decisiones decisiones

**Hola a todos mis lectores, de ante mano lamento el retraso que ha sufrido este fic, pero la tecnología me ataco y estuve enfocado en muchas nuevas posibilidades.**

 **Espero el cap sea de su agrado, espero este cap me haya salido decente.**

* * *

Illidan corría por la pradera que separaba una aldea de elfos, con el bosque que era la frontera con el territorio de la Horda. Si bien en un principio asumió que sus continuos encuentros con fuerzas expedicionarias de la Horda fueron simplemente coincidencia, al final tuvo que reconocer que sus pasos habían sido guiados de alguna forma por Midna.

-Sé que estas allí muéstrate.

Grito el cazador de demonios mientras la pradera terminaba, dando lugar a un inmenso bosque, el cual señalaba la frontera que los elfos tenían con Ogrimar.

La misteriosa elfa quien se hacía llamar Midna solo apareció sentada a la sombra de un muy alto árbol.

-Has llegado aquí antes de lo previsto, supongo que subestime tu fuerza.

Illidan no se tragó sus palabras, incluso aunque no había podido verla, con sus ojos o su visión espectral, él sabía que ella había tenido cierta influencia sobre sus acciones en todo momento.

-Tú me has guiado hasta este lugar, asumo que es otra de tus pruebas.

-Más o menos…antes que nada, hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte ¿Cómo piensas llamarte de aquí en adelante? Yo no tengo problemas con tu nombre, pero estoy segura que si vas por allí diciendo eres Illidan Stormrage las cosas podrían complicarse.

Illidan asintió ante esa verdad, realmente el no había pensado en el asunto. Claro que hasta la fecha no había tenido que decir su nombre, las pasadas semanas se había dedicado a masacrar a los orcos que atacaban las aldeas fronterizas, sin pararse a hablar con ningún habitante. Pero ahora que se encontraba en la frontera, si el cantaba a los 4 vientos su verdadera identidad, en el mejor de los casos lo considerarían un loco.

-Supongo que tener un sobrenombre sería muy útil para continuar mi viaje.

Midna solo asintió y aplaudió con alegría.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no te haces llamas Neku?

-¿Neku? Que nombre tan simplón, y falto de toda gracia.

El cazador de demonios pudo ver como La pequeña elfa solo inflaba sus cachetes a forma de puchero tras su negativa.

-¿Entonces como deseas llamarte?

Illidan lo pensó por unos segundos antes de negar con la cabeza, no se le ocurría un buen nombre.

-Bueno, entonces piensa en uno y luego me lo dices-Midna salto desde el árbol y aterrizo alado de Illidan-Tu camino continua hacia la frontera, allí entre las tropas orcas hay un mago que guarda un artefacto de gran poder que alguna vez fue tuyo, recupéralo.

-Un artefacto que alguna vez fue mío ¿Podrías ser más específica? En mi anterior vida acumule una incontable cantidad de artefactos de poder.

Midna solo sonrió mientras desaparecía, tragada por la luz.

-Sé que lo reconocerás al verlo….a algo más antes de irme, ten cuidado, este bosque está lleno de oídos poco gratos.

Illidan vio como terminaba de desaparecer.

-¿Un artefacto mío? Elune sabrá cuantos hay.

Reclamo el cazador de demonios mientras en su mente revivía sus últimos momentos en el templo oscuro.

-Estoy seguro que mis verdugos saquearon todo lo que pudieron mis arcas….¿Neku?-Illidan niega con la cabeza-Supongo para la próxima vez que nos veamos necesitare haber pensado en un nombre apropiado.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Tyrande descansaba su cabeza sobre sus manos, mientras leía los últimos informes sobre la guerra. Diversos escuadrones de la Horda habían logrado pasar por sus fronteras y ahora se encontraban atacando todas las aldeas que podían. Pese a que vil, la estrategia usada por el líder de la Horda era nítida.

Mientras los escuadrones destruyen las pequeñas aldeas, cortan los suministros que los soldados de la frontera necesitan, además de crear un inmenso caos entre las tropas estacionadas en puntos estratégicos.

-¿Se encuentra bien, mi señora?

Tyrande solo levanto la vista para ver a su asistente Celentis y suspiro derrotada.

-Trato de coordinar una nueva ruta de suministros, mientras reúno las tropas necesarias para darle caza a los grupos que se nos colaron.

En palabras era algo simple de hacer, pero en la práctica era todo un trabajo de logística lograrlo.

Celentis asintió mientras le entregaba el más reciente informe.

-Creo eso puede esperar.

-¿Otro?-Tyrande solo ve como su compañera asiente-Elune que nos guarde.

Todo el asunto de los informes de las aldeas atacadas era malo de por sí, sin embargo, las cosas cambiaron cuando los escuadrones de la Horda comenzaron a ser cazados por una tercera y desconocida fuerza. Al principio la líder de los elfos se permitió un suspiro de alivio cuando se le informo que alguien parecía estar dando caza a las fuerzas de la Horda. Suspiro que rápidamente se convirtió en un silencioso gemido de miedo.

Todas las fuerzas de la Horda habían sido cazadas por un grupo desconocido, el cual haciendo gala de una brutalidad que solo los demonios podían aprobar fueron exterminando hasta el último de sus miembros sin dejar ni un solo sobreviviente detrás.

Eso podía no ser tan malo si no fuese por el dato más preocupante. El grupo que se estaba encargando de las fuerzas orcas no costaba con más de cuatro miembros, algunos reportes incluso señalaban a un único elfo de la noche.

-Este parece ser cerca de este bosque, podemos intuir que está viniendo en esta dirección -Celentis sonrió- Me pregunto cómo será nuestro salvador.

Tyrande tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo consiente para no dejar a su imaginación volar, ella sabía que nadie luchaba únicamente por el bien de los demás, que los gallardos caballeros de brillante armadura solo habitaban en los cuentos.

-Sea quien se esta tercera fuerza no es nuestro aliado Celentis.

-Pero si no fuese por su ayuda la frontera ahora estaría en caos sacerdotisa.

-Lo sé, pero que los orcos tengan un enemigo más, no hace automáticamente que sea nuestro aliado.

Celentis asintió de mala gana ante las palabras de Tyrande, ella aun quería creer que en algún lado un poderoso caballero de plateada armadura, al servicio de la diosa, protegía a los elfos.

Tyrande suspiro mientras veía como de los ojos de su compañera, las historias que ella había escuchado de pequeña brillaban con fuerza. Pero Tyrande ya había perdido la esperanza en esos cuentos, Elune era su diosa y guía, pero sin importar cuanto le rogasen ella no interfería.

-Quiero un grupo de centinelas vigilando, y un registro de cualquier recién llegado-Tyrande tiro los papeles que estaban sobre la mesa- Veremos si ese supuesto caballero realmente existe.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Illidan caminaba despreocupadamente entre las tropas apostadas en el campamento fronterizo.

Si bien había pensado no relacionarse con nadie, la idea de una comida caliente y una cama acolchada, superaban su recelo a interactuar con otros. Así que con paso decidido busco la taberna más cercana.

No había necesidad de algún tipo de disfraz o algo semejante, sin sus tatuajes o alas era prácticamente un elfo más, únicamente había cubierto su boca con una tela.

-Lo que sea que tenga de comer caliente, y un poco de vino también.

Pidió apenas se centró en la barra, justo enfrente de la elfa encargada de atender el establecimiento.

-¿Tienes con que pagar?

Illidan tuvo que morderse la lengua ante la cortante actitud de la elfa, él ya no era Illidan Stormrage así que ya no podía exigirle nada a nadie. Así que se limitó a sacar algunas de las monedas de oro que había recuperado de los cadáveres calcinados de sus enemigos.

-¿Con esto basta?

La elfa conto rápidamente las monedas que había puesto frente a ella, antes de traer lo pedido.

-Buen provecho caballero.

Frente a Illidan la elfa coloco una carne mal aliñada y un vino agrio, alimentos cuales comenzó a comer sin mucho entusiasmo. Si otras fuesen las circunstancias, hubiese hecho colgar a ese elfa de los pies en medio de algún desierto. Atrás habían quedado los banquetes de carnes exquisitas o los vinos de aguamiel.

-Estas provisiones son muy poca cosa para tu delicado paladar sabandija.

Detrás de Illidan algunos de los soldados se habían parado, posiblemente molestos por la expresión que el cazador de demonios tenia mientras ingería sus alimentos.

-Solo lamento lo lejos que estoy de la jarra de aguamiel más cercana.

A esta declaración todos los presentes comenzaron a reír.

-¿Escucharon eso camaradas? Este pobre y raquítico elfo quiere aguamiel-El soldado comienza a reír más fuerte-A juzgar por tu apariencia no eres más que un pobre ladronzuelo que acaba de sacarle esas monedas a un pobre incauto.

Ante esas palabras y las risas de todo el bar, Illidan examino sus ropas, el realmente nunca había sido participe de vestirse con finas telas o costosas pieles, no había nada más cómodo que un buen pantalón hecho de ceda de araña y una camisa hecha de blancos hilos, así que eso era lo que vestía.

A la burla se sumaron algunos enanos y humanos, quienes estaban en la frontera esperando poder ganar una buena cantidad de dinero ayudando a los elfos de la noche.

-¿Cómo te llamas extranjero?

La pregunta de la camarera tomo desprevenido a illidan, quien aún no había pensado en que nombre le gustaría tener.

-Que sucede, nuestra desagradable comida lastimo tu fina lengua.

El soldado que continuaba con sus burlas se aprovechó del pequeño silencio del cazador de demonios para seguir con la juerga. Sin embargo las burlas ya habían consumido toda la paciencia y buena voluntad que Illidan pudo haber tenido.

Con un único movimiento le rompió el brazo al soldado antes de lanzarlo al otro lado de la taberna de una patada.

-Neku, suelen decirme Neku.

Illidan, Neku se paró frente a veinte soldados quienes parecían quieres defender a su compañero.

-¿Que sucede? ¿Se les acabaron las burlas?

Un druida de la zarpa fue el primero en reaccionar y atacar al cazador de demonios transformado en oso. Sin embargo el resultado dejo a más de uno sin habla.

Illidan había sujetado al oso por la garganta sin darle oportunidad de defenderse siquiera, mientras lo estrangulaba con una solo mano.

El cazador de demonios examino a su alrededor y maldijo su sangre caliente, había causado mucha más conmoción de la que se había imaginado, si esto seguía así, no tardaría en llamar la atención de los altos mandos.

-¿Sera posible que me ahora pueda terminar mi alimento tranquilamente?

Los presentes parpadearon como si fueran búhos, muchos ya estaban preparados para luchar.

-Entonces bien.

Con un rápido movimiento lanzo al oso sobre la cabeza de todos los presente, haciendo que este cayese fuertemente sobre el primer soldado que se había atrevido a burlase de él.

La camarera, rápidamente cambio la comida que había servido para el recién llegado. Ya no eran la misma carne mal sazonada, sino ahora se trataba de una sopa especial y un poco de vino sacado de las provisiones para los generales.

Illidan solo suspiro derrotado, al final había tenido que usar el nombre que había rechazado, la calidad de los alimentos había mejorado, pero aun así si fuese por él, esa camarera, estaría colgada.

Nadie se atrevió a reírse de nuevo, o comenzar una nueva discusión en voz alta.

"Mal, esto está mal, llame mucho la atención, seguramente los idiotas que salieron corriendo van a alertar a las centinelas, creo que tras todo el espectáculo que ponto no poder dormir en una cama….Solo quiero una cama cómoda y algo agradable de comer ¿Acaso es mucho pedir?"

Y mientras Illidan planeaba el rumbo que sus acciones debían seguir, tres centinelas entraron discretamente a la taberna.

Oficialmente quien estaba sentado en la barra comiendo había sido la víctima, de eso cualquiera de los presentes podía dar fe, el había sido atacado y ridiculizado, por lo que se había defendido, sin embargo eso no significaba que no habrían consecuencias a sus actos.

-Eres bastante flaco para ser alguien capaz de lanzar a un druida de la zarpa.

Hablo la centinela que se había sentado a la derecha de Illidan.

-Se dice lo hizo con una sola mano hermana.

Continúo la que se había sentado a la izquierda

-¿Serias tan amable de acompañarnos?

Una tercera centinela le toco su espalda, para que se levantase y las siguiese.

Illidan se vio rodeado de centinelas mucho más rápido de lo que hubiese esperado, bueno no era como si no hubiese esperado ese tipo de control en una zona de guerra. Así que ¿Qué hacer? Si accedía y las seguía, lo más probable es que fuese llevado a una prisión como castigo por sus acciones, él no quería regresar a una prisión, ya había estado en una por más de 10 000 años. La otra opción era negarse lo que sin duda causaría más caos, él estaba seguro de que podría someter fácilmente a esas tres centinelas y cualquier otro incauto en la taberna que tratase de atacarlo, pero al hacerlo estaría anunciándose como un posible enemigo, por lo que será cazado, lo cual le dificultaría cumplir su objetivo de buscar al mago orco, y recuperar el objeto que le había sido robado.

-Maldita sea ¿Puedo terminar mis alimentos primero?

Pese a que Illidan había tratado de sonar lo más calmado posible, en su voz se notaba su enfado.

Las tres centinelas se vieron la una a la otra antes de asentir, podían dejarle terminar su comida antes de llevárselo, ya sea por las buenas o por las malas.

-Gracias.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Detrás de la línea de defensa de los elfos, se encontraba la maquinaria de guerra de la Horda, hacia algunos mese había enviado a varios escuadrones con la misión de destruir las rutas de suministro de sus enemigos, capturar cuantas aldeas pudiesen, y quemar todo lo que no pudiesen llevarse de los poblados.

Toda esa estrategia tenía como único fin debilitar a los elfos y sus aliados, para que cuando la orden de atacar llegase, ellos pudiesen ganar con un mínimo de bajas. Sin embargo.

Reciente mente habían perdido cualquier contacto con los escuadrones que habían mandado detrás de las líneas enemigas, inclusos sus espías eran incapaces de encontrarlos.

-Esto es todos, perdimos el contacto con el ultimo de nuestros escuadrones de sabotaje.

El comandante orco golpeo con fuerza el mapa frente a él mientras se rascaba la cabeza tratando de identificar donde su estrategia había fracasado.

-Deberíamos atacar ahora comandante.

Sugirió uno de los tenientes mientras afilaba sus hachas.

-Estoy harto de estas estrategias de atacar y correr.

-Nuestro jefe de guerra no nos ha dado la orden de avanzar.

Se sumó a la discusión otro teniente convirtiendo la pequeña diferencia de opiniones en una gran guerra.

El comandante orco solo gruño mientras veía como todos los presentes comenzaban a pelear entre sí. Y la batalla se hubiese prolongado mucho más si no fuese porque uno de los tenientes decidió que era el momento de irse por su cuenta.

-Estoy harto de esperar, comandante si usted tiene miedo de avanzar, lo hare yo, atacare a esos raquíticos elfos, y todo aquel que sea un guerrero me seguirá.

El mando estaba dividido, en dos, aquellos que atacarían siguiendo el mando de un imprudente orco, y aquellos que esperarían las órdenes.

-Señor ¿no planea detenerlos?

Pregunto uno de los pocos tenientes que se habían quedado con su comandante.

-Déjalos, solo el tiempo podrá decir quien tiene la razón.

-Yo considero que es una imprudencia atacar a los elfos de la noche en un bosque, esos malditos son muy escurridizos.

El comandante asintió, los elfos de la noche no serían muy fuertes en comparación a los orcos, pero combatirlos en medio de un bosque era suicidio.

-Ya va siendo hora de que los pequeños orcos dejen de esconderse tras las faldas de sus madres y tomen sus propias decisiones.

-¿Incluso si eso significa morir?-El joven orco entra a la sala y le presenta un mensaje al comandante-Esto acaba de llegar, parece ser de los sobrevivientes de alguno de los escuadrones que enviamos.

El comandante orco sintió como su garganta se secaba mientras recibía el mensaje, no había forma que sus tropas dejasen tan imprudentemente la comunicación en situaciones normales, así que era obvio asumir que los escuadrones que habían cruzado la frontera, estaban muertos o capturados.


End file.
